Tamaranian Health Care
by darknight847
Summary: When Robin is badly wounded in a robbery, Starfire will do just about anything to help him recover...


Tamaranian Health Care

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians and I am not making any profit from this work.

There was no over way to put it…Robin was bored.

Shifting restlessly on the stiff mattress, The Boy Wonder tried to rotate himself around to look at the clock hanging on the medical wing wall while doing his best to ignore the dull, burning sensation in his right shoulder and lower side.

_`Damn, still ten minutes…'_

Lying back against the unbelievably coarse fabric, Robin began to idly stare out the nearest window and watch the glowing sunset on Jump city. However, the sight was lost on the teen as his mind began re-playing the incident that had landed him in this God-forsaken bed for the better part of a month.

It had started as a regular morning for the Titians, Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over what to have for breakfast, Raven sitting alone in a corner of the room, reading an ancient tome that looked like it had not been opened in over a century while he and Starfire discussed Earth customs. A normal morning for the group of heroes, or at least until the alarms sounded; informing them that a group of well-armed but unorganized men had held up the Jump City bank.

No matter how armed they may have been, the robbers did not stand a chance and were quickly rounded up. Finishing his opponent off with a sharp kick to the jaw, Robin had then been able to watch as Starfire advanced on who had appeared to be the gang's leader. While larger and a little more muscular than his comrades, the sight of the alien teen approaching had appeared to be enough to put the fear of god into the villain and the robber suddenly dropped to his knees; begging her for mercy. However, from his position Robin had been able to see a different picture and had watched in horror as the man slowly reached for the grip of a very large pistol that he had concealed within his overcoat.

Fortunately for Starfire though, Robin had been able to push her out of the line of fire; just before the crook opened fire.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur for the Boy Wonder and the last thing he could remember before waking up in the medical wing two weeks later was a blaze of green light and a terrifying cry of furry that had rocked him to his very bones.

Suddenly the soft click of the door handle turning woke the teen from his thoughts. As light flooded into the dark infirmary, Robin lay back on the bed and narrowed her masked eyes into thin slits; acting as if he were asleep.

"Robin…"

Despite all his training, the boy wonder was unable to stop his thin lips from curving into a smile as he heard Starfire's soft voice and glancing up; he could see her slender form standing in the doorway. Acting as though he hadn't heard his friend, Robin looked up at the clock hanging just above the alien princess and sure enough; it was ten o'clock.

It had taken Robin a serious amount of prying to find out what had happened after he had been shot, Starfire had only blushed and looked away whenever the subject came up and Raven had been little better; having only told him because she had grown tired of his asking and only that while she had been trying to tend to his wounds; Starfire had `taken care' of the gangs boss. Luckily for him though, Beast Boy considered himself to be a showman and gave a somewhat more detailed description, complete with imitations of how it had taken the combined powers of himself, Raven and Cyborg to stop the Tamaranian princess from killing the unlucky villain.

However, what they had both agreed on was that once he had been brought safely back to Titians Tower, Starfire had been coming to the medical wing at 10 o'clock on the dot and staying by his bedside until long after everyone else had gone to bed.

And sure enough, Starfire had arrived in the infirmly at ten on the dot every night since he had regained consciousness. Although the effects of the sedatives and pain killers that Raven had given him made Robin to drowsy to speak or even move, it didn't seem to bother the Tamaranian beauty as she had spent the rest of the night by his side until he was deep asleep.

It had pretty much continued like that, even now when Robin's wounds had almost healed completely and he was just waiting for Raven to give him the ok to leave; Starfire still came to watch over her sleeping comrade at night.

"Hi Starfire." Robin greeted, attempting to sit up in the medical wing bed before suddenly groaning in agony as his wounds protested against the movement; sending bolts of intense heat along his nerves and causing the Boy Wonder to abandon the action completely.

Doing his best to act natural and un-phased by the action, Robin slowly lowered himself back into the now comfortable embrace of his bed. Sighing in relief as the pain eased slightly, the teen was about to turn his attention back to Starfire but instead; he almost jumped out of the bed as he found the princess's beautiful emerald green eyes levitating a few feet above him.

"Robin, Are your wounds causing you harm?" The alien teen asked, her sweet voice filled with concern as her worried eyes gave him the once other; searching for any reason why her friend may be in pain.

"It's fine Star." Robin lied while doing his best to make himself a little more comfortable on the bed. The last thing he needed was for Starfire to think he was in discomfort and then spend the rest of the night fussing over him, although a nice thought; the princess had a tendency to be a little forgetful about Human limitations.

Giving a small nod of understanding, Starfire levitated herself across the room and over to the seat beside his bed; however Robin could clearly see her eyes looking nervously at him.

"What's wrong Star?"

"Robin, it's just that if I hadn't of been so quick to believe that robber than you would not have been shot…" The princess explained her body beginning to shake with silent sobs as her emerald eyes began to shine with tears. "Please forgive me."

"Star…" To say the least, Robin was shocked. Although he'd known Starfire had felt bad about his getting shot and given her caring nature would probably have blamed herself for it happening more than once; but he never thought she felt this strongly about it. "Starfire, people get hurt doing what we do.

"But if I hadn't…"

"No Starfire!" The leader almost bellowed, making the Tamaranian look at him in an almost fearful fashion; it was the first time he had ever spoken to her like that and immediately decided that it would be the last. Giving her a reassuring smile, the teen continued in a much softer and kinder voice. "What I mean is that getting shot is an occupational hazed when you do what we do."

Using what little strength he had left, Robin was able to partially extend his injured arm in an invitation that Starfire gladly accepted. In a blink of the masked teen's eye, the alien princess had flown across the medical wing and into his embrace; wrapping her slender arms around his neck while burring her face into the top of his hard chest as her sobs finally washed over her.

It was several minutes before Starfire's tears would cease and Robin was given a chance to catch his breath as her grip loosened from around his neck, even after all these years; the Tamaranian Princess still hadn't learnt to control her strength when it came to an embrace.

Glancing down at her, the titian's leader was able to see a small smile gracing the princess's full, kissable lips as she began snuggling into him and Robin had to stop himself as he began leaning down to passionately kiss the alien beauty. However his actions weren't lost on Starfire and noticing the dark haired teen's movement, she slowly looked up at him; fixing him with a curious gaze as she asked "Robin, are you sure you are alright?"

"Yhea…Yhea I'm fine Starfire." Robin suddenly stuttered, caught off guard by the sudden question and hurriedly trying to find an excess for his actions; he continued "Just can't wait to be out of this bed."

It was like his words had ignited a flame in Starfire as she suddenly sat up and gave him an ecstatic smile as she said gleefully "I think I may be able to help…"Before leaning up and seizing his lips with hers in a passionate kiss while wrapping both of her arms around his neck; providing better leverage for her to straddle his hips.

Although surprised by her uncharacteristic forwardness, Robin never pushed the princess away and instead he released a deep groan that reverberated through the both of them as he began to drink in the moist softness that was her lips while using his good arm to bring her even closer against him. Moaning softly as the long, luscious locks of her fiery hair fell forward over her shoulders and brushed across an area of bare skin on his neck where the pajama top collar didn't cover.

_'She tastes … like strawberries.'_ Robin observed while enjoying the sweet taste of his friend's lips; something the boy wonder had wanted to do from the moment he had first lain eyes on the gorgeous alien girl.

Meanwhile, Starfire's slender hands had began to slowly make their way down from his neck to his muscular shoulders, her feather-like touch sending shivers up Robin's spine as his own hands ran along the naked skin of the princesses lower back; the enticing sensations caused by the rough pads of his finger tips running along her skin adding fuel to the alien teen's quickly growing embers of arousal.

Quivering in pleasure as Robin's calloused fingers slid over the sensitive skin of her back, Starfire was about to moan from the sensation only to find the Boy Wonder's tongue delving inside her mouth the instant her lips had parted. Surprised by the unfamiliar action, the Tamaranian Princess's thoughts could only focus on the sensations his roaming hands created as they danced over her skin; his mischievous tongue quickly finding her much smaller muscle and leading it in an elegant dance of passion.

Tangling her slender fingers in the soft locks of his messy black hair, Starfire's senses quickly went into over drive as she eagerly deepened the kiss between her and the titian`s leader; her tongue passionately dancing with his within the recess of their burning orifices. However, the couples embrace was suddenly cut short as a blissful sigh escaped Robin's lips from the sensation of her moving into position on his lap; her full weight resting directly on top of his hardening arousal.

Delighted to feel the mass weight of his manhood pressing against her, the Tamaranian girl couldn't help but giggle gleefully at the thought of him wanting her before placing her hands just below his collarbones and using them for leverage to rub her hips against his. Sensing the burning heat of Starfire's arousal rubbing against his, a deep moan reverberated through Robin's throat and not even years of training under the Dark Knight could stop him from arching his hips in ecstasy.

Through out all the years that he'd known her, the boy wonder had never seen this side of the alien princess, this demanding and seductive temptress —but he defiantly wasn't complaining about it after he'd almost grown accustomed to wanting the once apparently innocent beauty.

The sweet torment lasted only a few minutes however and a disappointment groan filtered through her lips as Robin made an attempt to take control of the situation by suddenly gripping her hips; stopping any movement on the princess's part. However this only made her smile grow and before he could make a move, Starfire had lent down and captured his thin lips in another heated kiss.

Savoring the sweet taste of her lips once more, Robin was dimly aware of her slender hands as they slid across his shoulders; her feather-like touch sending shivers up his spine as his own hands slid beneath the fabric of her skirt to massage her bare thighs.

Moaning from the pleasurable sensation his roughened fingertips created as they gently squeezed the flesh of her full buttocks, Starfire broke the kiss but instead of pulling away; she dropped a kiss to his firm jaw and slowly swept her tongue up the curve of it.  
Although she was neither accustomed to nor experienced in the art of `Making out' as Beast Boy called this; Starfire could clearly remember the way her sister had used to talk about her excursions with the teenage males of their home world and she was more than ready to explore what she had learned with Robin. And as her soft lips slowly moved along the hard line of his chin; the princess's delicate hands quickly undid the buttons of his shit before travelling back up his chest to push the cotton garment off of his shoulders and arms.

Leaning back slightly before discarding the top with a flick of her hand, Starfire then found that she was unable to move as she stared down at her handy work; her innocent mind disparity trying to comprehend how she had been able to so greatly underestimate how astonishing Robin really was.

Despite his youth, Starfire could clearly make out the markings of an incredible man within the frame of the Titian's leader's teenage body and never in her life had the Tamaranian princess seen a more flawless sight.

Quickly coming out of her daze, a playful grin spread across the princess's lips as she let her hand travel across his chest; taking special care to avoid his still healing wound as the sharpened tips of her nails scraping across his skin and causing Robin to let out a long hiss as her nail drew over his flat nipple. However, as the princess's glistening lips turned up into a devious smile, the human teen was sure he felt a nervous chill run up his spine before she bent down and teasingly blew against the scratched area; causing his hiss to deepened until it turned into a low groan. Inwardly smiling at his reaction to her attentions, the Tamaranian continued to blow against his nipple until his masked eyes sealed shut and his breath turned heavy.

Moving back up his body, the alien princess repositioned herself so that she was comfortably straddling his waist before sensually leaning over her lover's prone position; her cloth covered breasts pressing into his upper torso as Starfire began to hungrily nip a fiery trail along the rigid flesh of his jaw and up to his ear. Her smile inwardly growing as she sensed a deep groan reverberate through his body when the silky texture of her tongue began snaking its way to his earlobe before she gently bit down upon the fleshy appendage.

Somewhere between their second kiss and that moment in time, Robin's brain had become incapable of forming coherent words and all he could do was lay their, relishing in the pleasure of her touch as her lips slowly moved down his neck; tracing the path of his veins with her tongue before using the elegant muscle to map the curve of his collarbone in her mind as she reached his good shoulder. As her kisses slowly went down his hard chest, her fingers began to slide down his arms to his sides at a teasingly slow pace; her nails lightly scraping across his skin and causing Robin to shiver from the slight stinging sensation.

Continuing down his body, the princess's lips moved down to the tender flesh of his abdomen, kissing the soft muscles before dipping her tongue in his belly button; the unexpected sensation causing Robin to gasp loudly as in reflex his hips jerked up and making his now very noticeable erection brush against her breast. Surprised by the sudden yet pleasurable contact, Starfire struggled to suppress the moan that threatened to flow from her orifice before looking down to consider the large bulge in his pajama pants for a moment.

However, wondering why she had stopped; Robin used his good arm as a prop to slowly lean up so he could look down at the gorgeous alien goddess between his spread limbs. Only to find she was staring intently up at him.

"Robin…" Her voice was shaky and Robin was sure he had heard a surprising amount of nervousness in her angelic tones when consider how forward the alien teen had been moments ago and the fact her forefinger was happily playing with the thin dark hairs under his belly button. "May I remove your lower body cotton garments that are used to contain the ants; the `_Pants'_?"

"Starfire… you're asking if you can take my pants off?" Robin asked, although he had long since become accustomed to the alien Girl's unusual habits; he'd have thought even Starfire would have dropped such formalities as asking permission at this point.

"On my world, it is custom for the female to ask the male during their first copulation whether she can remove his… `pants'." Starfire explained, hesitating as she ran the world through her mind in an attempt to get used to it.

Not failing to miss her use of the word `first', Robin decided he'd ask her about it later before giving her an affirmative nod. Satisfied with his answer, Starfire turned her attention back to Robin's trousers.

Taking a deep breath, her shaky fingers slowly began to untie the drawstring of his pajama pants before gripping the waistband and pulling it down his muscular legs with the rest of Robin's pants trailing behind. As the tight encasing around his manhood suddenly vanished, a thankful sigh left his lips and a relived look spread across his features; causing Starfire to smile almost gleefully at the adorable expression on his face before shifting her gaze down to his erection.

Her reaction to the sight of his rigid muscle was as unpredictable as her every other and as her brilliant green orbs fixed onto his erected member; Starfire found she couldn't take her eyes off of Robin's manhood. She couldn't explain it but something about the organ had her completely mesmerized.

Nudging his legs further apart with her elbows, the alien princess's lithe fingers slowly ran up his cock; from dark hair nested base to mushroom shaped tip. Nervously moistening her lips with a swirl of her angelic tongue, Starfire then wrapped her delicate digits around him; however she was unable to hold back a surprised gasp at its incredible heat and the silken texture of the skin surrounding Robin's hard, firm length.

"Mmm…Robin you're so hard," Starfire seductively purred, trying hard not to look too pleased with herself at his obvious enjoyment of her actions.

Shivering as he felt her cool hand closing around his swollen member, Robin's eyes shut tightly as a deep moan escaped his lips; his shaft pulsing in Starfire's grasp as she slowly traced the vein on the underside of his shaft with her thumb while watching in fascination as his hips bucked and a pearly layer of moisture appeared. Intrigued by the appearance of the foreign substance, Starfire lightly pressed the smooth pad of her thumb on his sensitive tip; soaking up the thick substances before bring it up to her nose and sniffing it…

Suddenly, the Princess's emerald eyes lit up as she recognized the salty scent as that of one belonging to one of her more favored Tamaranian fruit`s and without hesitation; Starfire leant forward and touched the tip of her tongue to the head of Robin's cock.

As she began licking the thick layer of pre-cum which had accumulated on him like it was mustard, the waves of intoxicating sensations that begin shooting throughout his body caused the Boy Wonder to gasp in ecstasy; his teeth clenching tightly as the pressure within his groin grew stronger with each of the alien goddess`s touches.

"Oh god…Starfire!" Groaned Robin, his voice low as he spoke through gritted teeth; the way the Tamaranian princess was licking his length made him feel like the tip of his member was going to burst at any moment and it was driving him mad.

Despite her best efforts, the unfamiliar tone in his voice caused a pleased smile to spread across Starfire's lips; never had she heard Robin use such a tone. Never had she heard him sound so desperate, not even in his and Slade's furious duels to near death had the Titian's leader spoke with such emotion and she was sure that if she prolonged his sweet torment; he would surly tear the bed sheets judging from the way he was twisting and pulling on them.

And at that thought, a sudden rush of power overwhelmed Starfire. It had been she which had done this to Robin, made him feel this way and now she wanted to explore this power; to push him to the edge and give him pleasure the likes of which he had never known. So with her sexual hunger guiding her actions, Starfire proceeded to engulf Robin's cock.

Groaning as he felt her place those gorgeous lips at the tip of his throbbing manhood, Robin wanted to yell or shout perhaps even scream in ecstasy as he watched Starfire slowly take the entire length of his manhood into her burning orifice but the only thing that came out was a small moan.

"Star…Starfire…" Robin groaned, watching as his dick disappears between the princess's angelic lips; it was practically a page right out of the Boy Wonders book of fantasies. But as much as he would have loved to continue watching her, to enjoy the sight that would be her head bobbing up and down on his manhood, the wound in his shoulder was starting to tingle and as Raven had told him not to do anything to strenuous with it; Robin didn't want to risk an reopening it by using the injured limb as a stand for to long and slowly laid back in to his cot.

"Mmmmmm," The seductive princess moaned happily as she gave her first blowjob to the man she loved, the deep vibrations travelling up from her throat and reverberating around his shaft; adding to the Boy Wonder's pleasure.

Despite the fact that whenever she had questioned her sister about such things as this she'd always been told that the taste would be bad, Starfire couldn`t help but think that the taste of Robin's member was sweeter than mustard itself; the tip in particular tasted especially sweet to her.

Slowly, she began drawing her head back up the human teen's shaft; doing her best to cover every inch of rigid flesh with her devious tongue as she went, bathing Robin's well endowed member in her warmth before descending once more when she reached is tip.

"Oh God! Starfire!" Robin moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he absorbed the hot sensations her fiendish orifice created.

However, not content with only using her mouth to bring him pleasure, the Tamaranian princesses wrapped the slender fingers of her right hand around the base of Robin's swollen member and began massaging the stretched skin of his shaft with her forefinger and thumb; applying a light pressure that made him groan louder.

"Oh Starfire! Oh that feels so good!" The teen gasped, cautiously bringing his battle roughened hand of his good arm down on the fiery locks of her soft hair; guiding her actions to show what brought him the most pleasure.

Following his guidance, Starfire began bobbing her head at a faster pace; occasionally having to brush away stray strands of her hair as they slid into her orifice. However her sucking motion never stopped, her mouth continued to perfectly contour his shape as she relished in his pleasure filled cries of her love.

As her motions continued to grow in pace, Starfire found to her surprise that she herself was getting existed by giving him this pleasure. The deep pitched groans and pleasure field moans filling her with a burning desire for the youth that threatened to consume her and the unfamiliar feeling of damp warmth growing between her athletic thighs only spurred her on.

Sensing the Princess's increasing vigor towards the task of sucking his length, Robin finally lost all control over his body; his eyes shutting tightly as his hips began bucking into her mouth. Starfire however, took this in her stride and despite the teen's powerful motion, she never gagged and instead used the powerful action's to take him deeper into her throat. Much to Robin's pleasure.

"God yes Starfire! Suck it Star, I`m… so close…" his pleasure-filled words and the delicious taste of his pre-come made her even more aroused, driving her on as her head bobbed up and down on his hard dick; sucking the Boy Wonder into a world of ecstasy.

Robin was so close. He could feel the tight ball of heat in the pit of his stomach getting tighter and tighter as Starfire continued her assault but he was stubbornly trying to make it last for as long as possible; he was enjoying her efforts to pleasure him to much to let it stop.

However his body had a different idea and despite the boy Wonder's best attempts not to surrender to the needs of his flesh, one last stroke of the alien princess's gorgeous lips sent him over the edge; causing him to spill his burning seed into her awaiting mouth as colors flew across his masked eyes.

Although surprised by the sudden appearance of the thick substance, the fiery haired beauty eagerly swallowed the wads of salty liquid flowing into her mouth until her orifice was nearly overflowing. Swallowing the last of his seed as the flow ceased, Starfire then licked her lips clean as she removed his cock from her orifice; only just noticing that as she did, drops of Robin's milky cum rolled off the tip of his shaft and landed on her large, cloth covered bosom.

At that moment Robin doubted he would notice if Slade himself burst into the room; his mind still swimming in post-climatic bliss as ecstasy flowed through his veins. Sweat glistened on his toned body and his breath came in heavy pants as he tried to calm down from his quacking climax.

However, it was the shifting of the mattress and clinking of metal that brought the hero back to the world of the living and looking up; Robin was able to watch as Starfire slowly pulled the fabric of her tight fitting purple top over her head before letting her matching skirt pool around her boots to join her armor.

"Star... Starfire…" Robin whispered, his darkened orbs unable to look away from her goddess like beauty, even though he was used to seeing the tanned skin of her flat stomach from when she wore her infamous purple outfit; it was like he was looking at it for the first time. Captivated by her beauty, his eyes slowly travelled up her slender frame before locating the objects of his main interest and despite his climax moments ago; Robin could feel his member growing hard from just looking at them. Starfire's breasts were full and firm, their deep orange complexion accentuated the contrast with her chocolaty nipples.

Entranced by the swaying orbs as she moved towards him, the Titan's brain never really registered Starfire crawling toward him on her hands and knees until she practically sat on his belly and scooted back until his cock was pressed between the full checks of her gorgeous ass.

Wanting to lift his gaze away from her bosom, Starfire then used one of her slender fingers to reach under his chin before gently tilting Robin's masked face up to look at her as she lent down and sealed their lips together in a sweet, genuine kiss. It lasted only a few seconds however and before the Boy Wonder could make a move to deepen the embrace; it was over.

Apart from her sheer beauty, something else Robin noticed about the princess as she made herself comfortable on her new seat was that she was a lot heavier then he had ever anticipated. Despite the fact that she was a tall and more than generously endowed woman, she also had a slender frame that would make any world famous super modal jealous. At a guess, Robin had thought she might weigh about ten stone at the most but he quickly realized he had been shooting about at least five short and once more; the phrase, _"Not human,"_ echoed through his mind for the millionth time.

However, that thought was quickly lost as he looked up at her; he wasn't sure how but even when she had had her mouth full with his cock, Starfire had managed to maintain an aura of pure innocence but at that moment she looked hot enough to melt lead.

"Starfire…"

"Ever since we first met Robin…" the princess whispered, squirming slightly in his lap to ensure she had his attention before continuing, "I've wanted to be this close to you Robin."

All the boy wonder could do however, was groan deeply as he fought his body for enough control to respond to Starfire's heartfelt statement but the gyrations of her hips ruined his self control and reduced Robin to the same level as any other teenage male would be at in his situation…a blithering idiot.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, not consciously realizing that he'd spoken until he heard Starfire`s playful giggle.

Smiling at his obvious embarrassment, Starfire lent down and whispered "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this Robin," before keeping her eyes locked to his as she plunged herself onto him.

At first, all Starfire knew was the pain, the speed at which she had caused him to enter her alone was enough to send waves of agony shooting through her nerves and that was nothing compared to the feeling of his immense length stretching her tight walls.

However, the princess was careful to keep the pained expression from her facial features and instead tried to wear a look of subtle confidence as she settled deeper into his lap; her newly deflowered body stretching and reforming, molding around Robin's invading member. It hurt… but not as much as it had at first.

Groaning deeply at the incredible feeling of her tight warmth surrounding him, Robin began taking deep breaths in a vain attempt to try and control his body's reaction to her amazing womanhood but Starfire was driving him crazy.

And deciding to take the next step, the princess slowly raised herself up until only the bulbous head remained within her burning depths before letting herself drop back down; causing a cry of ecstasy to flow from her lips as all remnants of the pain were suddenly washed away by a wave of indescribable pleasure the likes of which the Tamaranian girl had never felt before.

Using this pleasure as her incentive and the primal desire that had been collecting inside her as a guide; Starfire started a slow up and down motion.

"Oh...god...Starfire!" Robin moaned, his hands fisting at his sides as the princess began moving up and down on his cock; the sound of his pleasure filled voice causing her full lips to tilt up into a smirk before she sped up her motions, trying to draw the carnal sound from his orifice once more.

"You like it don't you Robin? You like how my burning Garbank goes up and down on your Strorok; don't you human?" the alien beauty panted as she moved her hips along his length.

"Oh god yes!" Robin groaned, her coarse words fuelling his desire for this sexy woman. "Uh-uh-uh-oh Starfire! Oh-oh-oh God you're so beautiful! Oh you feel so incredible!"

However, after just a few short moments of enduring her pleasurable assault on her body; the boy wonder found he couldn't hold his own desire in and began thrusting his member inside her. Surprised by the sudden action, Starfire could only gasp in surprise and then let out a long moan as she felt his thick manhood filling her hot tight canal more deeply with each upwards stroke of his hips.

The powerful motions of his steady rhythm quickly threw her off hers and soon all she could do was cry out in ecstasy as his hard cock was plunged deep inside her core.

"Ahhhhh… Robin!" She cried, arching her back and moaning loudly as he thrust his dick inside her; the thick shaft delving deeper inside her womanhood than she could ever have imagined. "Please… mo…m-more! Give my Garbank more of your Stlorok!"

Swallowing his moan, Robin clenched his teeth before increasing his tempo to match it's intensity to that of his thrusts; complying to her demands without a second thought and using his good hand to suddenly grasp the smooth skin of her full buttocks, the boy wonder began guiding her up and down his shaft.

And at that moment, Starfire had never felt more like royalty.

She heated to admit it but on her way to medical wing, the teen had had a pool of dread festering inside her chest; threatening to destroy her confidence and demand she take flight. But now, with Robin beneath her and his incredible member buried within her most sacred of orifices; Starfire knew she could never regret this. It was more than just the physical pleasure of the act, just the softest of his touches had made her feel as if a long missing piece of her soul had slid into place and the feeling of his powerful digits grasping her soft flesh filled the princess with a sense of rightness; as if this was exactly where she was meant to be.

"Oh God!" Groaned Robin, grunting in pleasure as the incredible tightness of her molten womanhood threatened to send him hurtling over the edge. Resisting the urge however, Robin began angling his strokes to that they brought her the most pleasure; trying to hold off his own climax till she had reached hers.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh Robin I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Oh it's so good!" the alien beauty cried in rapture before her mind suddenly lost all knowledge of the earthling's language; her climax coming upon her so fast with such intensity that she hadn't been prepared for its onslaught and was driven to screaming things he couldn`t understand as her tight walls contracted around him. However, the Boy Wonder didn't relent, even as he felt his own burning orgasm approaching; Robin continued to drive himself harder and harder into her delicious depths.

"_Oh Robin! Oh Robin! Oh this is so glorious!"_ Starfire's once angelic voice hollered in Tamaranian, sending a shiver down her lovers spine as her own slender hands slid up her body to fondle the soft mounds of her breasts; kneading the large orbs and using her thumbs to rub the dusky colored flesh of her nipples to the point where they were almost painfully stiff. Meanwhile, Robin's firm grip on her ass tightened as he eased his entrances into her tight passage, his powerful thrusts becoming a rhythmic blur; eliciting even more cries of ecstasy from the goddess as her head rolled back due to the feeling of pure pleasure she was experiencing down between her thighs; _"Oh you're so hard! So strong! By the Gods you feel so marvelous!"_

"Oh God you're so tight!" the boy wonder grunted, plunging himself deeper into her depths before a sly smile played across his lips as he watched Starfire's eyes widen as a high-pitched gasp escaped her lips. Quickly realizing that he had directly hit her sweet spot, he took aim and watched with satisfaction as she practically screamed her release on his next thrust; her angelic hands leaving her swaying breasts as they fisted within the bed sheets behind her, in search for any sort of purchase to hold herself up on.

Having become transfixed by her display of passion after less than a second, Robin found that despite slamming his hips into those of the goddess straddling him; he could do little more than hungrily gaze at her swaying breasts as the glistening orbs of flesh danced to the furious rhythm of their movements.

"_Uh-uh-uh-Robin! My love! Uh-uh-oh I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"_ she cried in ecstasy as blinding white light exploded behind her eyelids, her body shaking with the sheer intensity of the orgasm that just hit her.

Despite the years they had known one another and fought crime side by side, Starfire had never been more amazed by Robin's stamina and determination then she had at that moment. She had always heard that in matures of affiliations, courtships and even the physical acts of love themselves; males were simple creatures that had drive only for their own pleasures and yet the way Robin had maintained a constant pace that made her head spin as well as make her climax repeatedly proved how wrong that theory was, about him anyway. Even when her legs had gone weak he had held her body up and continued to have his way with her.

"Uh-uh-oh Starfire-uh-oh yeah! You're so good! Oh God! So fucking good!" Robin grunted, his grip on her sexy hips tightening to the point of almost hurting the alien sex goddess that was ridding his cock with wild abandon. With each passing thrust, his movements had grown wilder and more frenzied and the Boy Wonder didn't need to feel the burning pressure pooling in his groin to know he was close to climax.

"_Oh gods Robin! Oh…Oh Gods I love it! I…I'm-ugh-I'm cumming! Oh Robin I'm going to climax…I`m going to climax!"_ Starfire cried, the feral way her lover was claiming her excited the princess to no end as she felt what would surly be her final orgasm building with a burning ferocity that threatened to consume her at any second.

"Good God Starfire, you love it when I give it to you like this don't you?" the Boy wonder gasped as one of his hands released its grip on her hips and trailed down to play with her sensitive clit, rubbing the stiff bundle of nerves in a circular motion before squeezing it gently between his fingers; causing her to cry out his name as the alien beauty mounted her third orgasm of the hour and was practically sent reeling beyond consciousness.

"_Uh-uh-Robin! Oh Robin! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! OHHHHHHH ROBIN! I LOVE YOU!"_ cried Starfire, her emerald eyes suddenly alight with power as she climaxed under the exquisite yet merciless talent of his rough fingers; her inner walls convulsing and contracting around his throbbing manhood as she lost herself on the tidal wave of ecstasy.

"So much…Love you…So much…UH-UH-UH-UH-OH STARFIRE! OH IT'S SO GOOD! I'M CUMMING TOO! OH GOD I'M CUMMING!" Robin moaned, gasping in pleasure as the burning walls of her core convulsed around his thick member in uncontrolled spasms and a thunderous groan of pleasure erupted from deep within his defined chest as he filled her with his molten seed.

Gasping for breath as her body was hit by the aftershocks of her climax, Starfire suddenly lost all the strength in her legs and collapsed atop her lover; her luscious locks of fiery red hair forming a make shift blanket over the two of them as she rested her head on his raising and falling chest while trying to regain control of her breathing by taking deep breaths. It didn't help much however as instead of breathing in the cool night air, her senses were flooded by his musky scent and the overpowering aroma of sex.

The relaxing sensation of his beating heart reverberating against her check caused the alien girl to begin purring softly as she savored this rare moment of intimacy between them, gently guiding his good hand up from her rear to the base of her spine as she idly traced patterns with the fingertips of her other hand along his defined torso.

Pulling her tighter against him so that her head was resting on his shoulder, the boy wonder couldn't resist breathing in the sweet scent of her hair before glancing down and noticing that Starfire was fixing him with a questioning look.

"What's wrong Starfire?" Robin asked softly, concern glistening in his eyes behind the thin cloth of his mask.

"Did you really mean it?" Asked the princess and although her voice was steady, the Boy Wonder could clearly feel her warm body shacking in his arms.

"Mean what Star?"

"Do you love me?"

Blinking past his initial shock of being asked such a question, Robin kept his eyes looked to Starfire's and said nothing as he cupped the smooth skin of her chin in the palm of his right hand; paying little heed to complaints of his shoulder as he then used his left to rip the mask from his face.

"How can you even ask that Star? Of course I do." He whispered against her lips, the warmth from his heated breath on her skin sending a shiver down Starfire's spine as she lost herself in the most beautiful pair of sapphires she had ever seen. Shinning in that unfamiliar water was all the love and reassurance that the princess could ever need to be certain of the truth about the Human male's feelings towards her. "And I would die before I let any one hurt you."

"I love you too, Robin," she whispered back before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips before laying her head back on his shoulder; "I will always love you."

Nothing more needed to be said and as Robin placed his mask on the bedside table, ready to be snatched back should any of their team mates inadvertently walk in on them; Starfire made herself as comfortable as she possibly could in the one person cot before covering them both with the quilt.

Smiling contently as he felt the gorgeous creature in his arms begin to nod off, Robin was about to follow her lead when something occurred to him.

"Starfire…"

"Yes Robin?"

"Well the next time I get injured…" Robin began, unable to keep the smile from his lips at the thought of what he was about to say. "Do you think you could use some more of your Tamaranian healing techniques to fix me up?"

However, Starfire didn't seem to find the joke funny and instead he felt her slowly rotating in his arms to look up at him; her beautiful features furrowed in a questioning manor.

"What do you mean Robin? I thought it was an Earth custom for your healers to engage in the meeting of the genital organs with their patents."

"Starfire, where did you get that idea from?" Robin asked, although it wasn't hard to guess the answer as the only logical one was pornography.

"Earlier today, I had been on my way to the kitchen to have a glass of Mustard when I heard some strange noises coming from Beast Boys room. Worried for his safety, I opened the door to his quarters and saw that he was not alone…" Starfire explained, no noticing as she did the amused look gracing Robin's features as he tried to stop the wave of laughter from over powering him; this was priceless and the Boy Wonder couldn't wait to see the look on the green teens face when he made his move tomorrow. "…Raven and Cyborg were with him.

Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, Robin did his best to act normal; yet given the circumstances it wasn't easy.

"Apart from calling herself nurse Raven and proclaiming that she would heal their wounds; our friend was dressed in the white and red colored outfit that had the Red Cross and I thought it resembled the uniform of your healers."

"Um…Star, just what were are friends doing?"

"Friend Raven was attending to Cyborg's Strorok with her mouth while Beast Boy was burying his into her Garbank."

The End


End file.
